


Love Bites

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Possesive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You try to cover up your hickeys and love bites before attenting breakfast. It doesn't go quite as you planned it.





	Love Bites

Your eyes slowly opened. It was already light out, and the bed beside you was cold, so Cas had already gotten up. You stretched, small aches coming from your legs and neck. Also, your throat and neck felt extremely warm. Sighing you sat up, looking down upon your still naked body. You blushed as you thought about last nights activities. Shaking your head to clear your thoughts you slid to the edge of the bed, sheet still around you. 

As a final touch you wrapped a scarf around your neck. It was cold in the bunker, so at least you had a reasonable explanation for the Winchesters, but you wore it mostly because of the hickeys all over your neck. If Dean saw them, you would never hear the end of it. Cautiously you left your room, tugging on your scarf as you did. How you hoped Dean wouldn't notice.

You sat at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal. Sam was sitting in front of you, peacefully drinking his coffee. You heard somebody enter the room, and without looking knew it was Dean. He strolled over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup as well. Then, he plopped down beside you, sipping it slowly. "So... had any fun last night?" You stopped chewing, watching Dean from the corner of your eye. "'Cause it sure sounded like it." Your eyes went big as you forced the food down. Deans eyes wandered over the scarf, and briefly you wondered if some hickeys were exposed yet again. "Looks like it too" 

Your face was bright red about now, and you didn't dare look at Deans face. You were sure he had a smug expression, though. Sam was averting his eyes, thinking about an excuse to leave the awkward conversation. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. The three of you looked over. Cas stood there, arms crossed. You were relieved, yet terrified. His expression was dark, eyes piercing right through you. It somehow made heat rise up in your body. "What do you think you're doing?", he nearly growled. Dean swallowed, unconsciously backing away from you. "T-talking!" Cas didn't believe it for a second. You blinked, and Cas was gone. You knew he didn't leave the room, but that he was behind you. Your chin was grabbed, and his lips met yours forcefully. You didn't want to fight him, so you kissed back way less furiously. When you opened your eyes again, you saw both Deans and Sams expression. You would never forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
